


Struggle Willingly

by thoseindarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I REGRET NOTHING, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Angst, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sad and Happy, Smut, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, cum into the light, cum to the dark side, emotions make me horny, inappropriate sex objects, mask-sitting, questionable language choices, rage fucking, smut hutt, therapudic fucking, vocoder or vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseindarkness/pseuds/thoseindarkness
Summary: The war is over. Ben and Rey have settled into a quieter life when an object from the past re-awakens old wounds in Ben's still healing psyche. Rey finds herself taking a creative approach as she helps Ben come to terms with the man he used to be.Sex, fluff, angst, and the healing that can come with intimacy.





	Struggle Willingly

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the amazing woman at the Smut Hutt Podcast (links in the end notes). One tiny comment during the extras from Ep 4 sparked my imagination and when I couldn't find a single fic with this 'kink' in it I decided it was high time to write one. This one's for you!
> 
> Title stolen from the Coheed & Cambria song 'The Camper Velourium I: Faint of Hearts' because they are my perpetual SW playlist. Went out without beta and with only a cursory proofread. Apologies in advance.
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNING:**  
>  This story does revisit the TFA interrogation scene between Kylo/Rey. It is done so with the consent and understanding of both characters and in a bedroom setting. Some of the language choices I make do echo the 'interrogation' side of the activity. Please proceed with caution.

They stared down at the item on the table. Rey could feel Ben's discomfort at seeing it again after so many years. She reached out to him, stroking his forearm gently and sending soothing thoughts. He let her calm wash over him. They'd long ago learned that even the tiniest physical contact could enhanced their bond exponentially.

"For the woman who brought down the First Order!" The trader's voice made her skin crawl. It was like listening to an oil slick. He wiggled his eyebrows. "I was passing through the Bright Jewel system, when I saw it lying there in a pile of garbage. It was hell getting it authenticated, but I would do nothing less for the savior of our galaxy."

Ben rolled his eyes, clearly not convinced. "You found it on Ord Mantell?"

"The Junk Moon," the trader replied.

 _'Quantxi,'_  Ben said through the connection.

 _'I know what the Junk Moon of Ord Mantell is,'_ she replied. She caught his sideways glance and the quirk at the edge of his lips.

He'd taught her so many things over the years he sometimes forgot she was an attentive pupil. Her mind wandered to the things she'd taught him and he had to clear his throat to remind her how intricately they were connected.

_'Sorry.'_

She refocused on the item on the table. Kylo Ren's mask. It looked real enough. Rey sensed Ben's trepidation as she reached for it. No one knew that Ben Solo and Kylo Ren were one and the same. The Supreme Leader's sentencing and execution had been a condition of the armistice. The vagueness of the request, Leia's good name, and Lando's smoke and mirrors were all the Resistance needed to get the whole thing done behind closed doors. When Leia took to the HoloNet News to announce the deed was done that seemed to be enough for the galaxy. They'd both been unhappy with the subterfuge, but not nearly as unhappy as they'd have been at his death, obviously.

 _'Is it possible?'_ She asked.

 _'Yes,'_ he replied.

She turned the mask over in her hands and reached out. With Ben in her mind they navigated the eddies, wound their way through time and space and feeling. Ben found the thread first. It had been his mask after all and his resonance sung out in discordant notes. An anger Rey's mind hadn't touched in years scorched her senses. It gave her such a shock she dropped the mask as though it were on fire, turning to Ben immediately. His heart was racing. She could feel it pounding in her chest.

_'Shhhhh.'_

"I'm alright," he said aloud.

The trader chuckled. It was a deep, mucus-filled sound. "You'll take it then?"

* * *

Ben sat in his favorite chair and stared at the dark stain in his living room. Moonlight spilled through open window. Thin curtains fluttered gently in the warm summer breeze. Pale light glistened off the metallic plating but could not penetrate the deep hollow covering the eyes. Kylo Ren was dead, but his specter still haunted Ben. The scar they'd left on the galaxy a festering wound in his mind.

"Stop it." Rey stepped out of the shadows. Her night shirt ruffled from sleep. Her hair sticking up at every angle. It brought a smile to his lips. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him against her chest. "Stop it, Ben. It's over." He put his arms around her waist, taking comfort in the smell of her skin.

"I know," he whispered.

"Then why are you brooding in the dark?" She reached into his mind for the answer, but he pulled away. Their connection was a passive one. A tiny thread that tied their souls together in a way they were still discovering every day. When they chose to, they could open that connection until they were one or close it off entirely.

"Let me in," she whispered.

"Not tonight."

"Then at least come back to bed. Leave him. He'll keep till morning."

* * *

"I'll be back late." Ben kissed the top of Rey's head. "Don't wait for me." She chuckled. She never did, but he said it anyway. "And don't forget—"

"The holocrons. I won't." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a real kiss.

Even now her skin tingled when he kissed her. He'd deconstructed the whole thing, of course. The intensity of their attraction to one another as a matter of power exchange, force energies, phenomenal cosmic bla, bla, bla. She knew in her heart is was more than that. It wasn't just power she felt prickling across her skin.

"I have to go," he groaned against her lips.

"But you'll be gone for days. Chewie can wait."

"The delegation from Ryloth can't."

"Fine." She sighed and released him. "All my love to Chewie."

For just a moment, his gaze passed to the mask as he turned to the door. She felt the spike of discomfort seconds before he walked out. Then he was gone. Off on another aide mission for the New Republic or Renewed Republic or Galactic Republic of Systems. Seven years and they still hadn't figured out what the hell to call themselves. Rey wanted nothing to do with it and was glad that Ben hadn't wanted any part either.

In the end they'd agreed to do a few good works now and then. Keep up appearances. Ben mostly did them out of guilt. Rey felt no such compunction. She was done with war and done with service. All they really wanted was to be left alone. Forgotten. Ignored. Allowed to carve out some semblance of peace.

The mask was becoming a problem. Ben spent years coming to terms with that part of himself. Who Kylo Ren was and why he'd once needed that outlet. Luke had been right. In their hubris the Jedi had missed the big picture. There was an ebb and flow to the Force. Powerful light and powerful darkness. Not poles, cycles. A balance. It lived in each of them now, not always harmoniously, but waxing and waning like the tides.

Balance was an effort. A choice not to stray too far into the darkness or walk too blindly into the light. The mask still carried within it the imprint of Kylo Ren's darkness. Rey thought it would be good for him. He still carried so much guilt for that part of his life. She thought if he faced it that it might, in some way, help.

She padded barefoot across the room, still in her nightshirt. The pleasant ache between her legs reminded her that the darkness would never fully wane. Some nights there was a desperation to their lovemaking that bordered on madness. Anger, fear, self-doubt, exchanged in each other's bodies and released into the cosmos. If the Force was their first shared language, lovemaking was their second. Long before he'd become comfortable with the words, Ben had showed her the extent of his darkness with his hands and his mouth. Safe in her embrace. Loved. A syphon for the pain. A catharsis.

Rey dropped into the armchair by the window. The impression of Ben's body enveloped her. The soft fibers caressing her bare thighs. She opened herself to the cosmic eddies. The Force was never far. An ever-present buzzing in her ear, vital and warm. People didn't know how much of their energy they gave away. They imbued it into inanimate objects with their attention and intention. The armchair, like the mask, held more than a physical impression of its owner. His energy thrummed to life around her.

 _'Rey,'_ the harsh edge of his warning reverberated through her body like a psalm.

_'Sorry.'_

She pulled away, shielding herself from him; or him from her. There was really no difference only intention. Today, she decided, she was keeping herself in. She needed to figure out what to do about that damn mask.

* * *

Ben slid carefully into bed. Her body reacted before he could pull the covers over himself. She wriggled across the mattress until her back was pressed against him. The instant they made contact she settled. Her breathing leveled out. Rey didn't wake. It was instinct to reach for each other. The piece of themselves that lived outside the confines of their skin, always searching to be made whole again. When he was away from her for too long he felt the distance like a phantom limb.

He remembered the first time the connection opened between them. The ache in his muscles that lingered for hours after it severed. He didn't know what it was then. They couldn't really say they understood it better now, but at least they knew what it was. He threaded his arm under her head and pulled her closer. Her leg hitched around his, tucking his thigh between her knees. He felt the vibrations in his own nose as she hummed in her sleep.

Rey was his salvation. Ben had fallen so far that when she left him on Crait the last of his hope had flown away with her into the vacuum of space. Salvation became a myth. But not to Rey. Slowly, tenaciously, she taught him how to embrace all the pain that had driven him into the shadows. Opened herself to him and exposed her own dark heart. Proved that if she could keep her own internal world balanced on the edge of knife, then he could too. She hadn't saved his soul. She'd taught him how to do it for himself.

He'd missed her desperately these last few days. Wanted to tangle himself up in her fully and fall into a blissful sleep. He traced the line of her jaw with his fingertips. Ghosted over her bottom lip with his thumb. Ben opened himself up to her and reached into her sleeping mind. The scent of salty sea air filled his nostrils. A cool ocean breeze kissed his skin. The thunderous clap of ocean waves echoed across the island.

Rey still dreamed of Ahch-To. More often when Ben was gone. The torment that had once permeated those memories evolved with their relationship until Ahch-To became a kind of empathic sanctuary. A physical place in their shared mental landscape where they were always conjoined.

He wandered the windswept grasses, pockmarked stones and mist covered moors until he found her. The world was grey in the haze of her slumber. She stood in the ruins of her hut staring at the flickering fire. The moment his hand touched the small of her back a flash of lightening tore across the horizon. The skies opened and unloaded the torrent of her emotions. The sun faded behind the clouds. The seas roiled. The temperature dropped until he could see his breath in tiny white puffs.

Rey was asleep, in no way in control of her emotions. He wasn't yet. He pushed away the edges of his lethargy. Something was wrong and he needed to know what.

Ben blinked the raindrops from his lashes. The flames sputtered in the assault. Wisps of steam rose from the black mass at its heart. The mask.

 _'It won't burn,'_ she said softly. _'I tried.'_

 _'You don't have to do this alone.'_ He kissed her forehead.

A billion tiny pinpricks skated across his lips on contact. It felt like sticking his hand in a forcefield, which was exactly what he was doing. She was hiding something from him. Even fast asleep she'd managed to keep something back, but in this place they were too entwined. Suddenly he could taste her fear on his tongue.

_'Show me.'_

She shook her head.

_'Please. You have no reason to fear me.'_

_'You won't like it.'_

_'Show me.'_

Scattered thoughts raced through his mind. The memories of the past day, still jumbled and unfiltered as her sleeping brain worked to commit them to long term memory. They'd done this before. He took control of the flood. Started at the surface with sensation. The sound of wind whipping the curtains and laughing children. The feel of warm sunlight on her face and soft fabric against her skin. The scent of afternoon rain and spiced stew. The peppery, unctuous taste of cooked meat. He dug deeper. The more complicated thoughts. Learning. Understanding. Interpretation. He dug deeper into the emotions. Curiosity. Doubt. Wonder. Fear. Desire.

Rey fought him then. She retreated until her body seemed to shrink in his grasp. He pushed against her walls. Pressed his mind up against that barrier and she gasped.

He froze. That noise. That noise didn't belong. It was a happy noise. The hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention as her longing unfurled, coloring the whole landscape in a bright glow. The skies cleared. The temperature rose until the humidity was oppressive. Earthy scents filled his nostrils. Wet loam and grasses and Prog down. She turned her head up toward him, her eyes a deep, rich brown. He could barely swallow around the lust.

She reached her hand out, hovering microns from his face and in a deep growl said, _'You can take whatever you want.'_

* * *

Rey woke gasping for air. Panic raced through her. Not just her. Ben. Ben was there. His heart keeping time with her own. Racing into the night. She curled around him reflexively. It was like going back to the beginning. The long nights where she would wrap her legs around his chest, her arms around his head, and hold his shaking form against her chest until he quieted.

"Shhhh," she whispered. "Shhhh. It was just a dream."

They both knew it wasn't. He'd seen it in her mind. The sinister craving she'd stumbled across in his absence. She hadn't intended for it happen. Had never imagined in lightyears that she could ever want something so strange, but she had and now he knew. She felt his heart slow, his breathing evening out, his mind pull away. She released him, giving him the space he needed.

"Is that…" he sighed, falling face first into his pillow. "Is that really what you want?"

She wasn't sure how to answer. Yes? No? Sort of?

"I see," he said.

"You don't."

A spike of fear lanced through him and speared her heart.

"Then show me." He slid his hand across her bare stomach and pulled her under him. "Show me what I don't see."

"Ben, I'm not sure I understand it myself. This is probably a bad idea. It could get—"

"Messy?" He grinned.

Rey realized her hunger was bleeding into him and his uncertainty into her. It was mingling in a heady blend of fear and fervor. Her stomach fluttered and so did his eyelids.

"Are you sure?" She asked, barely certain herself. He didn't need to answer. She could feel him against her so very ready to try.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and erected a wall between them. Rey built it as tall and strong and impenetrable as she could make it. She called to mind the hardest substances she knew of. Durasteel. Beskar. Havod.

Ben's mind responded immediately, the red alloy triggering the thought in his mind. She felt her walls close in around her until it was a circular room. Shiny black floors reflected her face back at her. She felt his hands slide down her arms. Strong fingers wrapped around her wrists and pulled them over hear head. She blinked the red room away and was back in her bed and the man with whom she shared it.

"I'm ready," she whispered.

He smiled, licking his lips. His chest heaved as he ravaged her with his eyes. His gaze trailing from the tips of her fingers to the swell of her thighs where they were trapped between his knees. She felt the tide shift. Ben sank deeper into the inky blackness, reached into those dark urges and coaxed them free.

"I don't think you are," he whispered.

"Just tell me if you need to stop and we'll stop."

His lips parted and he leaned over her until they brushed her ear. "I should be saying that to you. I can take whatever I want, remember?"

The full weight of him slammed into her psyche stealing the breath from her lungs. The pressure against her wrists changed. His hand slid down her body as he attacked the barrier that shielded her mind. It came at her waves. A hard thrust that receded like a wave only to slam into her again. She imagined his body slamming into her. Each thrust eliciting a gasp. He freely roamed her skin. Digging the pad of his thumb into her ribs, running over each one until it brushed against the bottom of her breast.

"It's no use fighting me," he breathed. His voice had grown ragged. "You know I'll win. One way." He pinched her nipple. "Or another."

She bit down the moan, reaching for her own anger. "You really think so?"

"You'll give in soon enough." He reached for her other breast and kneaded it against his palm. The nipple so hard it was almost painful.

"You forget who you're dealing with." She'd turned this situation around on him before. She could do it again. She couldn't reach into his mind or the barrier would crumble, but there were other things she could do.

Rey rolled her hips. Leaning over her as he was her body made contact with his growing erection. She felt the barest edges of pleasure filter through and realized he was getting in. When she met his eye there was wildness in him. She loved that look, it belong only to her.

He slammed into her, harder than before and the cry was out her throat before she stop it. This time when she arched her back it wasn't strategy it was pure bliss. He reached between them and rubbed her through her underclothes.

"Let me in, Rey." He whispered into her chin. "Let me in or I will go through you."

She bucked against him, tried to wriggle her arms free but his big hands managed to keep her pinned. Her fingers were beginning to go numb. Normally he would know. They'd always done this while connected. Knew what the other wanted and need, but now he was outside her completely. His desire a purely external thing as it had never been.

"I saw it you know. Not just the memory of that first time I entered your mind. I saw the rest of it, too."

He pulled her underclothes aside and slid his thumb between her lips. She moaned arching into him again. He was ravaging her mind now. An undulating barrage. His soul driving harder and harder into her.

"That obscene fantasy. I could do that for you, Rey. Would you like that?" He rolled her clit under his thumb. She could feel his other fingers hovering at the opening. "It would be like being in bed with him instead. Someone you've never had before." He slid his fingers inside her slowly. "Who would you like me to be? Who will you take to bed tonight?" She felt him apply pressure along the top wall, searching for the spot he knew was hiding inside her until he found it and she gasped. She could feel the warm sensation uncoiling like a snake inside her. "All you have to do is let me in and I will give you what you want."

She vaulted up at him, pressing her face to his. "Come and take it," she growled.

He took her lips, pressing her body back onto the bed. Fingers pumping in and out of her in time to the assault on her mind. She could sense the wall fracturing. Cracks spiderwebbing out form the center and across her skin. Each one a caress. She could feel him now. His emotions seeping through the gaps. The bitterness on his tongue was intoxicating.

She was so close, but it wasn't time to give in yet. She pulled back, retreating behind a second wall only second before the final thrust. He broke through. She'd gotten away just in time. The rush of rage and lust was overwhelming. The fire would have consumed her. By the time he realized it she was gone.

"No!" He growled.

She chuckled. "Get the mask, Ben."

"You haven't earned it."

"But you have. Do as I say." Wild eyes stared defiantly at her. She dropped her voice low in her throat, steadied herself and took command. "Now." He released her wrists and fell onto her, sucking at her neck. She took a handful of his hair and tugged. "Now."

He ignored her, which was a foolish thing to do. Closed off as they were, he didn't see it coming. His body flew off her and hovered above the bed. Strands of dark hair fell around his face in rivers. Ben struggled against her, but they'd always been evenly matched. It would be difficult to break free now that he was in the position. She wouldn't be able to move him again, but this was sufficient. Rey sat up, kissing the tip of his nose. He growled at her. She smiled in return. As he struggled against her hold she took the time to fortify herself for another assault.

She ducked under his arm and racked her nails along his bare chest before sliding down into the waistband of his trousers. He whimpered as she took his cock into her hand.

"You once believed that Ben Solo was weak and foolish. That you killed him." She bit his side gently. "But he's not dead is?" She stroked him slowly. "Is he?"

Ben said nothing so she squeezed his head in her palm. "No," he cried out.

"Are you going to get the mask?" He nodded. "Good."

She pulled her hand free of his trousers before dropping him onto the bed. He caught himself before he hit, rolling gracefully off the edge and onto his feet. He took one last, petulant moment to violate every inch of her with his eyes. His gaze dropped to the spot between her legs. She sat back for him. Spread her legs for him. Dipped her fingers into her underclothes for him. Stroked herself for him.

"Get." She gasped. "The." She moaned. "Mask."

He let out a long shaking breath and disappeared into the hall. She took those moments to recalculate. Perhaps this had been a mistake. He'd gone nearly feral. Could she pull him back? Did she want to? This was certainly new for her. It had to be new to him. That feeling of alienation returned. He was outside of her and it was interesting and exciting, but a part of her missed having him in her head. Especially now, like this, she wanted to know what he was thinking.

His footsteps grew louder in the hall and she made sure to shield herself just in time. The moment he entered the room he slammed into her again. She hadn't been the only one preparing. He was stronger this time. Ready for the onslaught. He stalked toward her like an animal, mask in hand. She skittered back off the other end of the bed.

"Put it on," she said. It was then she saw the first faint trickle of fear. "Ben? Do we need to stop?"

He blinked at her, shook his head. "No," he said firmly and it was him. Not the mask. Not the fear. It was Ben. "I'm afraid."

"I know, but you're stronger than he is." He nodded and put on the mask. "Now lie down."

He did as he was instructed. Rey took a deep breath and pulled her nightshirt over her head then removed her underclothes. She lined her face up with Ben's and stared into the eye slit in the mask.

"You are stronger than you think. I'm going to show you that, but you have to earn it, do you hear me? You have to earn me." She crawled up the length of his body and kneeled above his mask. "Come and claim me."

Ben's hands reached up to her ass, massaging the flesh gently. It was a decoy. His psychic assault redoubled and Rey fell against the wall. Strong hands gripped her hips to pull her down, but she fought him. He could have her yet. Instead, he slid his fingers up the length of her cunt and back down the opening.

"This is what you really want?" He asked again, his voice modulated through the mask. He didn't wait for her reply, shoving his fingers into her in time with the mental assault.

Rey had miscalculated. She was already so worked up, and he was hitting that spot and pounding into her soul and that mask. Oh maker, that mask. Seeing it had brought back black memories and blacker urges. The earliest days when they hadn't quite figured out what they were feeling. Just a powerful pull to each other. It had set her heart racing and her stomach fluttering and things had been so steady, so constant for so long that when the new sensations rose up at the old memories she'd followed them right into this moment. He was right, all she had to do was drop down onto him. Ben's ragged breathing echoed through the room, warped through the apparatus. The shielding wouldn't hold much longer. She really was going to lose this battle, but her time as a warrior had taught her that sometimes you needed to lose a battle to win a war.

She lowered herself onto the mask and gasped when her skin hit the cold alloy. Ben's hands skated up her body as she slid herself across the face. Tiny shocks of pleasure ran through her body at each stroke. He pushed against her barriers. His emotions leaking through again. The rage was twisting, contorting, melting into his hunger for her. The heat of his passions reached deep inside her to that place where she wanted him too. Soon. She would fall soon. She reached through the fractured barrier and touched his mind.

_'Where are you, Ben?'_

He gasped, the noise reverberating through the mask and into her body. She hadn't expected it. The moment Ben sensed it he pressed the advantage chuckling. Rey froze, the vibrations more than she could handle but now that they were joined again she knew he wasn't going to let her stop. Big hands dug into her tiny hips and moved her against the mask.

"I can feel how close you are now." He whispered against her skin, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. "You still haven't told me who you want."

He moved her faster. Thrusting like a jackhammer into her mind. Vibrating against her sex. The wall fractured further and she sent her thoughts out to him. Called the memories back. The first night she saw his beautiful face. She let herself feel the first time he entered her mind. Her nerves screamed. Her body hovered at the edge. She went back to that day. To the feel of him rifling through her consciousness. All at once familiar and foreign. The terror and uncertainty. She remembered the moment she knew she could see into him, too. Could weave her way deeper into his mind even as he tore through hears.

Soon. She was almost there. She just needed to hang on a little longer. She found the other memories. Their first few connections on Ahch-To. The angry child. The terrified man. The rage and beneath it the guilt. The conflict in his heart. Ben was in there with her. Sensing the recollections as she called them up. Feeling her reactions. The wall had nearly crumbled to dust but still he beat at it. He was desperate to reach her now.

_'I'm here, Ben.'_

She found it. The moment she understood. The instant their hands met and she knew more certainly than anything she'd ever known that a day would come when they would be one in every way. One. Not two. Not split. Not torn.

One.

Ben's mind found the thought and knew it too. He was one. Not a soul split in two. Not the man he was then and the one he'd chosen to become. Not Kylo Ren or Ben Solo. He was all the things he'd ever been and Rey had desired every piece of him. His fear and doubt as well as his strength and certainty. Kylo Ren was a part of him and he had to fully embrace his past before he could build his future.

"Rey."

The wall crumbled. Her name reverberated through her body pushing her over the edge. He said her name again and again and again until her body was trembling and thrashing against him. When the pleasure became too much she pulled herself away. Her body spasmed and she had to lean against the wall for support. A moment later he was sitting, back against the wall and pulling her into his lap.

Rey stared into the face of her former adversary and felt nothing but love.

* * *

A warmth spread through Ben's body that had nothing to do with sex. Rey's love, her cunning, her pig headedness had pushed him yet again to face what he feared. Her mind caressed his, pouring all her thoughts of tenderness and devotion and affection into him.

"Thank you," he said.

Her tiny fingers fumbled at the edge of his prison. She found the release and the mouthpiece slid forward with a _hiss_. Once she'd freed him, she chucked the object off the bed. It's power over him forever diminished. He would never be rid of Kylo Ren, but now he was glad of it. He'd seen in her soul that he was one of a myriad reasons she loved him. For better and worst. Dark and light in their measure. Balanced.

"I love you," she said. Ben savored the sensation of her warm skin under his hands as he trailed them up her back and pulled her toward him.

"I know." He whispered against her lips before taking them. She reached between them, taking him into her hand again. He gasped.

She worked him slowly. Brushed her nose against his, mouth hovering open. Every shock of pleasure that ran through his system eliciting a hitch from her that drove him mad. He loved her little gasps and whimpers. The noises she made only for him. She pulled away from him with a little kiss and lowered her face to take him in.

Her mouth was so warm as she swallowed him. Warm and wet and prefect. The scent of salt water hit him all at once and he could see her memories of his time away. Could feel ache between her legs. Felt her hands running over her body as she touched herself and thought of him. Felt her orgasm. He gave her his own memories. Of the lonely times he stroked himself in the refresher and wished she was there with him. That it here her hands, her mouth, her body that brought him to climax.

She slid her mouth over him in a languid fashion. Easing down unhurriedly. Sucking her way back up with a hand trailing after her mouth. The pressure building in her mouth as it built in his body. She flicked her tongue across the head of his cock and he cried out.

"Please," he begged. "Please, Rey. Please."

He showed her what he wanted. What he was desperate for. To be inside her. To hold her in his arms and look into her eyes as she came. The thought was so vivid, so detailed that the muscles in his stomach contracted when hers did. He could feel her cunt throbbing as though he were already filling her. She moaned onto his dick and his eyes rolled back. She gave him one last suck before settling herself against him.

Ben took the woman he loved into his arms and held her close as she dropped slowly onto him. He dipped his thumb between her legs and let her do the work. Again, they took it slow. He could feel her body's reactions as though they were his own. She kept her eyes on him, trying to maintain the eye contact he so desperately wanted as her body rocked up and down onto him.

Every inch of her skin that rubbed against his sent jolts through him. Her hands wandered his shoulders and neck, scratching and gripping uncontrollably every time he passed over that internal spot that drove her wild. He could feel her emotions spike when he hit and her frustration at each miss. It was the angle. He would need to separate them slightly, but the reward was worth it.

He slid down the wall a little and she whined at the separation until she followed him down the path his thoughts had taken. Right as she rounded on the conclusion he thrust into that spot, hard, and she gasped. He caressed her skin. Ran his hands over every inch he could reach. He filled her completely and it felt so good to be inside her.

Now that he was meeting her with his own thrusts he could speed up. Pounding into her as she fell. Thumbing her clit. Pushing them both closer to the edge. She raked her fingers down his sides and it was every ounce of self-control he had not to close his eyes. Every sensation was shared. Every thought. The fire was growing inside him. Her breathing was getting shallow. Each inhalation a tiny gasp of pleasure. She rode him faster. She was almost there. Her hand tightened on his thigh. Kneading the muscles and sending shockwaves through his nerves.

He snaked his arms up her back and over her shoulders. Pulling her into him with each thrust. Deeper and deeper. It was nearly on her. Bigger than the last. Stronger with him in her body and her mind. He pulled her back to him, skin to skin turned his head into her to kiss her neck. He could hear his own breathing in her ear. Ragged and labored. It made her body swell for him.

Warmth unfurled in her. Her toes curled. It exploded through her and she cried out. Ben grabbed her hips. Pushing himself into her again and again until she was twisting and jerking with pleasure. He continued to pound into her until his whimpering took on the familiar whine. He was coming. She dug her nails into his thighs.

"Look at me, Ben."

He tightened his grip on her, eyes locked and whispered her name over and over again as he came. His love. His emancipation. His absolution. His redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Check out The Smut Hutt Podcast  
> SoundCloud: [www.soundcloud.com/thesmuthutt](www.soundcloud.com/thesmuthutt)  
> Tumblr: [thesmuthuttpodcast.tumblr.com](http://thesmuthuttpodcast.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@smuthuttpodcast](https://twitter.com/SmutHuttPodcast)
> 
>  
> 
> **MY COMMENT SECTION IS OPEN FOR ANY AND ALL POSTERS**
> 
>  
> 
> You are free to post anything you like in the comments of this story. Point out my grammar and spelling mistakes (I make corrections after posting). Talk about areas of the prose that you didn't quite understand/weren't clear. Give your personal opinions (positive or negative) about the story. Things you loved. Things you hated. If you felt the character was OOC and why. Things that made you uncomfortable. Things that made you scream at the top of your lungs. How hot I made you. Amazon style reviews (yes, I said it). You can also PM on Tumblr or send me an e-mail if you don't feel comfortable posting publicly. My box is open (some pun intended).
> 
> I want you to say whatever you want. I'm the kind of writer that uses fan fiction as a method for expanding my skill. Your feedback is 24K gold to me no matter what kind. Negative feedback and criticism goes a lot further than "I really liked it." If you really liked it but don't have anything special to say, hit the kudos button. I'll know and I'll love you for it. If you have something to say: SAY IT!
> 
> You don't have to be afraid of hurting me. My skin is mythril, my bones are adamantium, and my heart is encased in unobtainium. Your words cannot hurt me, only make me stronger. I ask only that you not attack each other. I've painted the target on my own back. Please, don't miss.
> 
> BOMBS AWAY…


End file.
